Shunsen Takehiro
"It's simpler then that, Shun-chan" - Momentos Shunsen Takehiro is a Shinigami and currently 4th Seat of the Third Division Story Shunsen Takehiro doesn’t know where he came from or how he arrived to Soul Society. With no insight on his past, it made him feel gloomy. He felt like there was a void in his life; an empty space inside his core that needed to be filled in some sort of possibly way. Still, at one point, he realized that bickering over his past was pointless. It was time to concentrate on the present and the future. It was time to make the best out of his life and pursue things for his own intentions and benefits. Upon arrival to one of the many meager Rukongai Districts, he was greeted by two other children whom he would later on call “Brother” and “Sister.” They took him in to their home although Shunsen wouldn't really call it home considering it was an old hut besides a dumpster. The first time that Shunsen sighted a soul reaper was when one citizen from the 35th District was appointed to be a seated officer for passing the trials and exams. He was astounded by the textiles and the blade that was called a "zanpakutou". From there on, Shunsen and his siblings pretended to emulate the shinigami. They vowed that they would become shinigamis themselves in the near future and then meet up. By doing this, they all split up to train and hone their skills. After rigorous training and preparation, Shunsen finally managed to enter the Academy unscathed. The academy in Soul Society was difficult. He wasn't the type to ace exams; he was more combat suited which is why Shunsen really enjoyed himself in the physical tests such as outdoor activities or practice simulations of hunting targets. After about seven years (he was held back for one year), Shunsen graduated from the academy, but his reputation and credits weren't enough to put him as a seated officer. After being assigned to the Blitzkrieg Strike Unit, the purple haired teen met many individuals whom he became friends with. He celebrated with Captain Ritoru and other shinigami for a new beginning for the third division. The sixth seat, Teishou Okaeshin (now promoted to third seat), gave him a test along with Mitsonara Haaji. Although there were many pleasant days, the inevitable battle was drawing closer. In order to prepare for it, Shunsen trained alongside his squad mates and did some occasional inter-division work mainly with the newly opened up Arcane Specialists division led by Sayis Inuzuri. This decision was one of the toughest that the senior officer, Teishou Okaesin, made. But in the end, she chose Shunsen to be ninth seat of the Blitzkrieg. As a seated officer, Shunsen trained some new recruits and learned some new division techniques. He completed many dispatch missions along with some shinigami namely Mangetsu Tougen, Haaji, Kimura Katsumi, Arakaki Yuudai, Senesati, and Akira Shimizu. With the return of Ritoru Furousha and Arcadian Kyuu, things started to get better. That was until the announcement that the Gotei was heading to war. With several division gatherings, everyone learned about who they would be up against, the dreaded Espada. The most shocking shred of information was that they would be working alongside Vastro Lordes. After the meeting, Shunsen was moved into his new office as fourth seat. With only three days left before war, Shunsen started to do some major training in order to prepare himself. Life as shinigami had certainly changed a great deal after being promoted, but it didn't really bother him. He decided that he would just have to get used to the formalities. As he continued training, he met Yuzuki Masato, Acting Captain of the 11th Division. They talked for a bit about fearlessness. It turned out that when Shunsen was a ninth seat, he hadn't even begun to grasp the word properly. Now, Shunsen knew that he would have to fight his fears and continue to do until he finally defeated them. ''Appearance'' Weighing at 156 lbs and standing at 5'8, Shunsen Takehiro is a thin shinigami who dresses in the average black shinigami kimonos (shihakushou) and wooden clogs that don't hinder his agility. Occasionally, the male might wear a crimson silk scarf. He has very long, wavy, purple hair that frequently covers his eyes. Usually, the young lad strokes his tendrils to keep back the strands of hair. This soul reaper has a set of purple eyes. ''Personality'' Shunsen Takehiro is not a highly intellectual being although he enjoys applying himself to combat. In addition, he is caring and places a lot of his trust in his comrades inside and outside of battle. Shunsen is a critical thinker when it comes to fights and he loves to train. He is also compassionate and optimistic. This shinigami prefers voicing his opinions and thoughts because that is the type of guy he is. Frequently, Shunsen refrains from lying, but on certain occasions, it must be done. ''Zanpakutou'' ModifyDeleteMove Sealed Form Shunsen's zanpakutou is light and there's a small silver chain that is connected to the hilt of the blade (one foot). It's an average katana that is four feet in length (one foot handle, three foot blade). The surface of the blade is polished giving it a brilliant glow outside when there is sunlight. The hilt is black with a crimson sheathe usually attached to Shunsen's waist. Zanpakutou Spirit The manifested spirit in Shunsen's zanpakutou, Momentos, resembles an ordinary male child. This boy possesses gray hair and prefers dressing himself in a jumpsuit or a jacket followed by jogging pants. His colors are very plain mainly white and gray. The only distinguishable feature that is different from everything else are his eyes. They appear to be cat-like and they have a light green tint. If Momentos happens to wear a jacket, he usually tears some of the fabric near the upper part of his sleeve. Of course, this is just his way of fashion and displaying it. Shikai Release phrase: (陳列 題材 ) Show them the truth, Momentos Release form: During shikai, Shunsen‘s zanpakutou has the same form of a katana. The only feature that is different is the design. Now, there is a blue linen cotton attached to the hilt as well as one dragon crest on each ends of the handle. These crests have amethyst gems on them that is similar to Shunsen's hair color which is a semi-dark shade of purple. There are also japanese characters on the surface of the blade that stand for, “Good fortune.” Ability: One ability: Kuro-n (cloning): Since the manifested spiritual being within his zanpakutou is a child and Shunsen's own physical appearance resembles that of a teenage boy, they have many things in common. By performing this kai, they both become “one” or interconnected. This ability benefit’s the young third division soul reaper because he can create two solid clones of himself. Each of these clones hold the same katana as Shunsen. This costs 1.5k of Shunsen’s reiatsu per turn while this ability is in effect. These clones last three turns maximum. This kai can only be used twice per battle. Bankai Not achieved. ''Trivia'' ''Gallery'' Category:Shinigami Category:Third Division